1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharging control device, a liquid droplet discharging control method, and a liquid droplet discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a line printer, a nozzle may fail so that the nozzle cannot discharge liquid droplets. Such a nozzle will be referred to as an omission nozzle. In a line printer, an omission nozzle is always in a fixed position while a paper sheet is being transported. Therefore, when liquid droplets are not discharged, a white line is generated.
Therefore, a compensation recording method, which compensates for a portion corresponding to the omission nozzle by changing the sizes of dots discharged from nozzles in the vicinity of the omission nozzle, has been known. JP-A-2015-54453 discloses a technique which adjusts the amount of liquid droplet discharged such that the size of a dot discharged from a nozzle (a first nearby nozzle) adjacent to an omission nozzle increases and the size of a dot discharged from a nozzle (a second nearby nozzle) adjacent to the first nearby nozzle decreases.
In the above-described technique disclosed in JP-A-2015-54453, it is necessary to discharge a dot of which the size is smaller than a normal size. Therefore, the technique cannot be used in a printing apparatus which cannot discharge such a small dot.
Furthermore, in a case where a small size dot is discharged in addition to a normal size dot, one cycle of a driving signal becomes long and a printing time becomes long.